A typical manual powertrain is illustrated in FIG. 1. Solid lines represent mechanical power flow through rotating shafts. Dashed lines represent control connections, which may be implemented using mechanical linkages. Engine 10 generates power at crankshaft 12 by burning fuel. The engine responds to changes in the position of accelerator pedal 14 to generate more power when the pedal is depressed further by the driver. Transmission 16 transmits power from crankshaft 12 to output shaft 18. Transmission 16 includes a friction clutch 20 and a gearbox 22 connected by input shaft 24. Gearbox 22 is capable of establishing a variety of forward speed ratios and at least one reverse speed ratio in response to driver manipulation of shifter 26. The driver controls the torque capacity of clutch 20 by manipulation of clutch pedal 28. Differential 30 splits power from output shaft 18 between a left axle 32 driving a left wheel 34 and a right axle 36 driving a right wheel 38 while permitting slight speed differences between the axles as the vehicle turns a corner. In a typical rear wheel drive powertrain, the transmission output shaft is a driveshaft that extends to the differential. In a typical front wheel drive powertrain, the output shaft 16 may be driveably connected to the differential by a final drive gear. The transmission and differential of a front wheel drive powertrain are frequently combined into a single housing and called a transaxle.
For internal combustion engine 10 to generate power, crankshaft 12 must rotate at sufficient speed. However, when the vehicle is stationary with gearbox 22 establishing a speed ratio, input shaft 24 is also stationary. In order to start the vehicle moving, the driver controls the torque capacity of clutch 20 to transmit power from moving crankshaft 12 to stationary input shaft 24. As the vehicle accelerates the speed of input shaft 24 gradually increases until it is equal to the speed of crankshaft 12, at which point clutch 20 can be fully engaged. With clutch 20 fully engaged, the speed of crankshaft 12 is proportional to vehicle speed. As the vehicle accelerates in 1st gear, the speed of crankshaft 12 becomes excessive, necessitating a shift to 2nd gear. Gearbox 22 is not capable of changing ratios while transmitting power. Therefore, the driver shifts by disengaging clutch 20, then manipulating shifter 26 to change the gearbox ratio, then re-engaging clutch 20. Re-engagement of clutch 20 forces the crankshaft speed to become equal to input shaft speed, predominantly by changing the speed of the crankshaft.
Whenever clutch 20 transits torque between shafts rotating at different speeds, as during a vehicle launch event, some power must be dissipated. Power is the product of speed and torque. During a launch event, the torque exerted by the crankshaft and the torque exerted on the input shaft are both equal to the clutch torque capacity. The power flowing into the clutch is the torque capacity multiplied by the crankshaft speed. The power flowing out of the clutch mechanically is the torque capacity multiplied by the input shaft speed. The difference between the power inflow and the mechanical power outflow is dissipated by conversion into heat. Initially, the heat is absorbed into clutch components causing the temperature of those components to increase. Then, the heat is gradually transferred to the environment through convection, conduction, and radiation, gradually reducing the temperature of the clutch components.
The amount of energy dissipated by the clutch in a time interval is equal to the integral of the power dissipation over time. If an excessive amount of energy is dissipated in a short amount of time, the clutch temperature will rise excessively. When the clutch temperature is elevated, the rate of wear of the clutch facing material increased dramatically. At sufficiently high temperatures, the friction coefficient of the material decreases and the clutch may be incapable of achieving sufficient torque capacity. Driver technique in manipulating the accelerator pedal, clutch pedal, and shifter strongly influences energy dissipation.